Its Oh So Quiet
by Sandra Athrenael
Summary: {DramaMusical} Roxie Hart? Yeah, I've heard of her. I've heard her name so many times, I could scream. She's that tiny blonde who used to work with Velma Kelly, right? Well...now she's dead.
1. Prologue

"It's Oh So Quiet"

**Prologue**

Roxie Hart? Yeah, I've heard of her. I've heard her name so many times I could scream. She's that tiny blonde who sings with Velma Kelly now, right? Yeah, I thought so.

Foxy Roxie Hart, ooh....she's the one that started everything...

IxI **Earlier that week** IxI

"Babe? You almost ready? We're gonna be late for the show if you don't hurry up!" I turned in the direction of my husband's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, rushing to apply the rest of my makeup. Ah, the show. He hadn't talked about anything else the whole week. Everything was about 'Roxie Hart this' or 'Roxie Hart that'. Only a few times did he ever mention Velma Kelly, Roxie's singing partner. I smoothed out my dress and ran down the stairs, the heels of my shoes banging against the floor.

Marty handed me my coat and put his hand on my ass as we walked outside. A cab (a/n: you know, the old buggies from the 20's) was waiting for us. Marty opened the door and helped me in, sliding in next to me and slamming the door shut.

"Chicago Theater." He said to the driver, who instantly started driving. The cab ride was bumpy and by the time we got out, I had a headache. I cursed the cobbled streets and stepped gingerly out onto the sidewalk, rubbing my hands together for warmth. The melting snow that had gathered by the curb was now black from the streets, and the icicles that hung from the theater awning were melting near the brightly lit sign. I heaved a sigh and followed Marty into the theater.

Inside it was stuffy and hard to breath. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted faintly from somewhere on the other side of the room. We took a seat at a booth and ordered drinks. I put my head in my hands and waited for the show to finally be over.

IxI **After the show** IxI

I waited as Marty talked with some of his friends, laughing animatedly at their stupid jokes. I flipped my hair, a sign that I was annoyed, and Marty told them he had to go. As we were walking outside, Marty started rambling again.

"Boy, that Roxie Hart was somethin' huh? The way she's got that whole dancin' thing down." He whistled.

"What about Velma?" I asked.

"Velma who?" He seemed completely stumped for a second. "Oh! You mean Velma Kelly! Yeah, that chick's ok, but Roxie's the real star." I snorted, waving my hand for a cab to come up. "Hey listen, Babe? The guys and I wanna go out for a few drinks tonight, maybe shoot some pool. I'll come home later, don't wait up." I tried to call after him in protest, but he was already gone into the sea of people exiting the theater.

I got onto a cab alone and rode silently back to our apartment. When I was inside, I stepped cautiously around, trying to make as little noise as possible. I always did this when I was home alone, I have since I was a child. It's just something I do. When I turned on the only overhead light in our apartment, its beam fell straight onto me.

_It's, oh, so quiet  
It's, oh, so still  
You're all alone  
And so peaceful until..._

I sat down on the bed and gazed wistfully at the wedding picture propped up on the nightstand. We were so happy back then, Marty was always taking me out on wild trips to night clubs and to Europe or anywhere else I wanted to go. I had been so in love.

_You fall in love_

_Zing boom  
The sky up above  
Zing boom  
Is caving in  
Wow bam  
You've never been so nuts about a guy  
You wanna laugh you wanna cry  
You cross your heart and hope to die_

But now, I don't know. Something had fallen out. I was still in love with guy, and we still had great sex, but he was always out with the other guys playing pool, or sipping drinks down at the Onyx.

' _til it's over and then  
It's nice and quiet  
But soon again  
Starts another big riot _

And now we were fighting. Not the kind of fist fights the guys get into at bars, the kind of old married couple fights we promised never to get into.

_You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
So what's the use  
Wow bam  
Of falling in love_

I would throw things, he would yell, and then we'd make up and end up in bed, moaning each others names.

_It's, oh, so quiet  
It's, oh, so still  
You're all alone  
And so peaceful until..._

I was lying in bed when I heard the door open, and I heard Marty's voice and some other woman's in the hall. I didn't dare go and look, but I listened so close I could've been a fly on the wall. I ran into the closet and peeked out through the slits in the wood.

_You ring the bell  
Bim bam  
You shout and you yell  
Hi ho ho  
You broke the spell  
Gee, this is swell you almost have a fit  
This guy is 'gorge' and i got hit  
There's no mistake this is it_

I watched as my husband pulled off another girl's clothes, moaning her name into what he thought was an empty apartment. When I married that asshole, I thought it was real, I thought we would always be together, an item. Like Romeo and Juliet, but without the death. I leaned down and silently dug through a shoebox, knowing what I would pull out of it. My fingers brushed against Marty's small revolver, and a sick smile spread across my face.

_'til it's over and then  
It's nice and quiet  
But soon again  
Starts another big riot_

I bolted out of the closet, revolver raised, and Marty jumped off his hooker in a beat, sitting up so fast it looked painful.

_You blow a fuse  
Zing boom  
The devil cuts loose  
Zing boom  
What's the use  
Wow bam  
Of falling in love_

I screamed at him, I screamed, "You ass! How could I have married you...you cheating son of a bitch!" When I turned to the girl he had brought in, my voice caught in my throat. It was none other than the famous Roxie Hart, in bed with my husband Marty.

_The sky caves in  
The devil cuts loose  
You blow blow blow blow your fuse  
When you've fallen in love_

Before I knew what was happening, I had pulled the trigger twice and Marty fell over the already dead Roxie Hart. I dropped the gun, my hands shaking, and stared around the apartment. Everything was silent.

_Ssshhhhh...It's Oh So Quiet._

I sank to my knees and heard the sirens formulating in the distance. The police would come any minute to haul me off to jail.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I won't update till I get at least five reviews, so click the button now! Also, that song I included, and any others are all going to be like Roxy's dtadreams....so my character was daydreaming about singing that song while she was actually in her room....ok, just thought I should clarify that.**

**Song: "Its Oh So Quiet"**

**Artist: Bjork**


	2. Chapter 1

**_"Its Oh So Quiet"_**

**Chapter 1-**

"Danielle Marguerite Smith, please step forward." The enormous prison guard shouted into the room of women. I stood up slowly and walked to the front of the room, glancing around.

"It's Danni." I shot at him.

"I'll bet. Just get in, and take off your clothes." I shivered at this command. I knew they'd have to do this at some point, that doctor's check and all, but I was still uncomfortable. "Well, get in!" He shouted, and several girls turned to stare at me, their overly-made up faces smirking in my direction. I took one last look at the gray, plastered room before setting foot in the doctor's office.

There was no one inside, so I took my time. The walls and floors were white and bare, and the whole room had that sickening sterile smell that offices always have. I walked to the middle of the room, the heels of my shoes making small clicking noises on the shiny floor.

_Click. Click. _

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned in a circle.

_Click. Click._

"_And now: Presenting Danni Smith in an act of helplessness."_

I tapped my right heel against the floor twice.

_How many times do you ever get stuck?_

_How many times do you tread through the muck?_

_But you aint goin' nowhere... _

Click. Click.

_How many times have you known what to do?_

_But how many times could you never pull through?_

_There's no where to go, when you're trapped in a room._

Click. Click.

_White walls, they surround me._

_White walls, they astound me._

_They go on forever, you want them to stop._

_You keep running on, but you'll run till you drop, cuz..._

_White walls...they've got you all over!_

_White walls..._

"_Isn't she fantastic ladies and gentlemen? The famous Danni Smith...Danni Smith..."_

"Danielle Smith?" I jerked my head up, stilling my feet instantly.

"It's Danni" I told the man in the white lab coat.

"Fine then, Danni, would you please remove your clothing so I can perform your physical exam?"

I looked down at the shining floors, and then back up at the doctor. "Yeah, I guess." I grunted, removing my shoes and stockings.

When they last of my clothing had been stripped, I leaned front first against a blackboard where the doctor took measurements and all kinds of useless crap. Did the court really care about my arm length? Did the _jail _really care about my arm length.

At long last the doctor gave me some dirty looking gray fabric.

"Put it on." He said. I snorted, thinking he was joking.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" I asked, unfolding the fabric to discover that it was, in fact, a dress. I very misshapen and wrinkled dress, but a dress all the same.

"No Joke, Mrs. Smith. You're gonna have to get used to this, cuz it aint gonna be gold and silver no more. Put it on, and get out. I've got other gals to check."

I gave him several malicious looks as I slid on the dress and walked back outside. He slammed the door, making me jump ahead a few steps, and run back to my seat in the grey room.

"Will the following girls come with me?" A woman in a similar gray dress called from the front of the room. She was big and had bleached blonde hair. "Sophie Daniel's, Helen Krosniak, and Danielle-sorry-Danni Smith!" She called. I smiled. She called me Danni. I stood up and walked to her, and she gave me a half smirk, half smile.

"You're the girl who plugged Roxie Hart, right? Well, things aint gonna be so sweet for you around here, I gotta tell you. Some of these girls worshipped that Hart chick. She was hot stuff." I stared up at her and followed her out the door.

"I don't do introductions anymore ladies, but I'm Mama Morton, call me mama. You're gonna stay in Murderer's Row, and trust me chickies, that aint nicer." She winked at us.

I turned to the girl next to me.

"What'd you do?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothin' much, just a few homicides. But they got just what they deserved, eh?" She flashed a toothy grin in my direction, and I cringed. Two of her front teeth were missing, and another few were tainted yellow. "You grimacing at my teeth? Yeah I know, fist fight...but oh well, aint nobody gonna care in here!" She laughed.

I turned away.

Shit.

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Why couldn't I have just dumped the bastard instead of shooting him.

Oh well, blind rage. All's fair in love and war I suppose.

But that saying's never made any sense to me, cuz nothing's fair in love OR war, come to think about it...nothing at all. Whoever made up that saying was a real Jackass.

A little advice from me to you? Life isn't fair, get used to it.

I sighed and followed Mama to my jail cell.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: TADAAA!!!! The second chapter. I know I said five reviews, but oh well.**

**Now, I'm definitely not uploading chapter 3 unless I get 5 or more reviews since last chapter, so I should have somewhere around 8 or ten before I upload again.**

**Also, the song was one I made up, and you can sing it to any tune you'd like, since there wasn't really a set tune that I wrote it to. I hope you liked it, cuz I suck at song writing.**


End file.
